


Companions

by SunflowerSpectre



Series: Doctor Who Series | Blue Light [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: implied PTSD, implied traumatic flashbacks related to war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerSpectre/pseuds/SunflowerSpectre
Summary: Aurelia is now the Doctor’s companion, and as such he makes the accommodations she needs, such as giving her a physical form and introducing her to new friends like Captain Jack Harkness and Donna. But a distress signal from an alien planet brings back traumatic memories and new fears.
Relationships: None
Series: Doctor Who Series | Blue Light [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853668





	Companions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeepestKoalaPeach](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=DeepestKoalaPeach).



> Songfic! Ft. Bloody F8 by Aimer | English Lyrics from https://lyricstranslate.com

_ Behind your mask, you smile, smile me with the greed and the frantic eyes. I hate it, but I can't deny it. I don't wanna be like you. The feud between us escalates deeper into tons of tragic wages. Can't stand it, but I never fight it. Though I haven't proved enough. _

The TARDIS is better than Aurelia remembers it; the old model is out-dated compared to her, with old fashioned knobs and rails. Not as big as its updated models either. Despite the bit of bitterness that lingers on the Gallifreyans tinkering with things that they never should have, the Doctor’s TARDIS greets her like a companion and she welcomes it.

It is so different, but so welcomingly familiar like a treasured memory. She greets the TARDIS like the old friend she is, the light of her non-physical form glides across its interior like a tender, affectionate touch. The TARDIS hums happily around her. She feels the vibrations through her and in her mind. She echoes the content hums with stifled excitement, beaming brighter than before as the TARDIS fills her mind. 

“Alright, alright that’s enough you two,” the Doctor huffs, jealousy flashing in his eyes as the TARDIS chooses a clear favorite. 

_ Hypnotized by your charismata none realized, you won't be true. But I know you are right if I were on your side. So confused…  _

_ God, what a judgement! Is my punishment? Can't I escape from my sole bloody fate? Where is my fragment? Lost is the moment. Need to look back what we'd done with. They are still crying. Who can hold back this war of slaughter? Ain't no one gotta refuse. It doesn't really matter. Betray myself to save the others' soul. Although I wanna get out of here. _

“Alright, take it easy, just one step at a time,” the Doctor urges her as he stretches his arms out, leaning down to her new height as he prepares to catch her should she stumble.

The chamber beams and hisses with gas as the door to it opens. When the odd gas and steam dissipates, a small, short figure slowly emerges, stumbling through it like a newborn calf. A long, lean and young arm stretches out to grab the side of the chamber to steady themselves, followed slowly by a small foot with wiggling toes before the shadows and gas are completely gone. Aurelia emerges from the chamber with a new body. A body that she examines carefully and slowly, experimenting with the way that her fingers crease and how her new skin prickles to the touch. She can feel the way the fabric feels, acutely aware of how it brushes against her new, unfamiliar and sensitive skin. Goosebumps prickle along her arms at the chill that forms down her spine; she relishes in the new sensation that having a physical body brings.

_ Interesting. _ She thinks and even her thoughts  _ sound _ different as the humming that usually accompanies it is dimmed and more  _ human _ words form. Still her, she knows. But it is not the same as what she knew before. She squints new eyes that feel dry and overpowering as they adjust to the lighting around them; everything looks so blurry at first before her eyes settle. She glances at her hands, experimenting wriggling her fingers as she gets used to having new appendages and digits. She carefully examines the skin she has - so fair and light. Almost translucent in the dim light of the room and she can see the blue tones just under her skin - just enough that she  _ almost _ thinks that her other form is breaking through, as if it is too much for a human body as ridiculous as she knows that is. That she is not the first - nor the only - Alyan to have a human form. She can not see what her eyes look like yet, but she would not be surprised if they kept the blue color of her nonphysical light form. 

“I hope that this one will do,” the Doctor states and she turns to him, bright ultramarine eyes blink at him slowly, processing from under a cascading length of dark, wavy midnight hair, “Adult bodies are so hard, you know? Too old to handle the transformation, but children? Children have so much room to grow and adapt.”

One step after the other, she starts out slowly getting used to the gravity that now pulls at her feet. But she still looks at the Doctor, moving her mouth to get used to the way her new teeth and lips and tongue work. It takes her a moment to figure it out before she finally speaks up.

“Thank you, Doctor.”

The maturity in a voice of a body still young doesn’t phase him, having seen too many odd things in his life. Instead, he hands her a mirror and she spends the rest of the day getting used to her reflection.

_ We will keep running; We will keep running; We will keep running to the One-way Freedom. We will keep rolling; We will keep rolling; We will keep rolling to the One-way Freedom.  _

_ Behind your back so dark, something dark has ruled your words and deeds. I found it, but I couldn't prove it. I don't wanna feel for you. We clearly missed out. _

“As hard as it may be, keep your pants on for I have arrived!”

That is all the warning she gets before the door of the TARDIS swings open and someone new emerges. The Doctor mentioned picking up his old friends and the idea of meeting new people made her buzz with too much excitement to disagree. But the sudden appearance makes her jump as the man strolls in with a confident charisma that she dares say rivals the Doctor’s own confidence. He grins with a swagger and the moment that he spots her, his smile grows from ear to ear. 

“An Alya! The Doctor mentioned that one was on board but I didn’t want to get my hopes up before I saw you for myself, aren’t you just a darling? Captain Jack Harkness, at your service, sweetheart.”

The so-named Captain leans down to her level as he gives a deep bow in greeting, looking up at her with the same, unfaltering grin. She can’t help the amusement that filters through her veins at his energetic persona. Her eyes gleam in amusement that is matched in the twinkle of his eye. It’s rather infectious, she’ll admit. 

She tries to mirror his smile to the best of her ability, though considering the way he falters briefly, she isn’t sure if her attempt is successful. She opens her mouth to reply, but is cut short when a second voice calls out.

“ _ Oi!  _ Will you stop bothering the lil’ girl and give me a hand here? These bloody steps are a nightmare every time.”

The TARDIS hums diligently with mild offense, but Aurelia merely peers over Jack Harkness to see the other newcomer; their red hair immediately garners their fascination and attention as the woman stumbles over the steps at the front of the TARDIS. Seeming to notice the TARDIS’ offense, she makes a face and doesn’t hesitate to stick her tongue out at the control board mockinly, thus only making the offended humming grow louder. 

Aurelia can barely spot the Doctor rushing in after them, only to immediately whisper comforts and compliments to his beloved TARDIS when the being makes their offense clear. The Doctor gives the woman a brief pointed look, but it has little to no visible effect on her as she simply huffs before stepping forward toward Aurelia.

Unlike Jack Harkness, who now stands, the woman bends at her knees and places her palms on her legs as she lowers herself to Aurelia’s level. Aurelia is unoffended by the slight condensation in the woman’s actions as she realizes that the newcomer truly believes her to be a child. 

“Hello there, little girl. My name’s Donna -  _ Donna.” _

She repeats herself more slowly as if Aurelia cannot comprehend her language. Judging from the look Jack sends the both of them - a mix of amusement and disbelief - she knows that the Captain is fully aware of her true age. The Doctor shrugs sheepishly from behind Donna, as if to apologize for not explaining everything beforehand. But Aurelia’s eyes gleam with mischief behind a professional smile.

“Hello Miss Donna,” Aurelia’s voice comes out like a matured wine, smooth and comforting like a mother, “The Doctor has told me many things about both you and the Captain. I am Aurelia, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

Donna reers back, shock spreading across her features as she gapes openly at Aurelia’s matured voice. Flustered at the way she greeted Aurelia, a dark flush blooms on her cheeks as Captain Jack Harkness booms with laughter. Donna is quick to start lightly whacking him on the head as she starts to rant about how he knew and didn’t tell her nor stop her.

The Doctor slightly leans on Aurelia, placing his arm on the top of her head as they both watch the two bicker with amusement. 

_ Furthermore we'll repeat the same guilt with the sick creeds. Can't avoid it, but I'll try to fix it and we've gotta turn the tide. Hypnotized by your charismata, none realized, you won't be true. But I know you are right if I were on your side. So confused…  _

_ God, what a judgement! Is my punishment? Can't I escape from my sole bloody fate? Where is my fragment? Lost is the moment. Need to look back what we'd done with. They are still crying. Who can hold back this war of slaughter? Ain't no one gotta refuse. It doesn't really matter. Betray myself to save the others' soul. Although I wanna get out of here. _

The distress signal is loud and blaring as the Doctor scrambles to gain control over the TARDIS as he desperately tries to react to the signal. Donna covers her ears to block out the noise while screaming her questions to be overheard over the alarm. Captain Jack Harkness doesn’t bother to cover his ears, but matches Donna’s volume easily as he replies back to each question. Aurelia, only briefly, watches them with amusement before her attention goes to the signal. 

She is at the Doctor’s side as she looks over the console herself; hearing the signal ringing in her ears, there’s only a few words from the message that come through clearly as the Doctor traces it back to its source. But only one word gains both of their attention -  _ Daleks.  _

It feels like all the wind is knocked out of her lungs as the blaring signal comes to a stop. Even as the Doctor gains control of the TARDIS and it steadies, it still feels like her world is spinning. Revolving. Blurring around her as her eyes become glazed before she remembers to breathe again. She sucks in a long, deep breath as she blinks back into reality to see the Doctor looking at her with concern. 

“Aurelia? Are you alright?”

His words blur a bit together as she tries to process it before she finally tilts her head as she smiles. The Doctor notes the way it doesn’t reach her eyes.

“I am perfectly well, I can assure you.”

__

_ No more pain remained to regret with the stains. Wash all them off to forget my damn conflicts with you. Don't let me be off my nuts cuz of your surrender. Why don't you sell me out? Why don't you take it out? _

It’s an ordinary planet that the Daleks have attacked; it is the first thing that Aurelia and the Doctor take notice of. It should have, by all means, escaped the Daleks’ sights all together.  _ It should not have been attacked in the first place,  _ Aurelia thinks bitterly,  _ nevertheless for a war that they had no part in.  _

She can feel a wetness forming in the corner of her eyes and the sensation - the  _ idea -  _ of crying is foreign to her, but it feels so melancholic. Like the release of something that has been building up for a long time. She sniffles and wipes at the corners of her eyes with the back of her hand. Captain Jack Harkness notices the red puffiness around her eyes and just gives her a sad, understanding smile before patting her on the shoulder as they exit the TARDIS and onto the planet. 

The Daleks are gone - they’re too late and she struggles with the concept of being too late to something that she could have prevented. But the damage is done now and she can’t repair it.

_ Almost I lose what I'm living for. Knock on the floor to spit out the anger from hatred. Don't let me be off my nuts cuz of your surrender. Why don't you sell me out? Why don't you beat me? _

She can’t stand to see the damage done, the remains that are scattered along the planet’s surface - lives that will never be able to live again, lives that were cut short as if they meant nothing. She can feel it lingering around her -  _ death. _ Aurelia closes her eyes and it is as if she isn’t even on the planet anymore, instead she finds herself far away in a distant, familiar scene full of bloodshed and yelling. 

She can hear the life-ending screams echoing through the air as people’s lives are being ripped away. She can feel herself always being  _ too late _ , never  _ being enough _ to just  _ make it stop - make it stop, make it stop.  _

A hand squeezes her shoulder. When her eyes open, the Doctor stands to one side of her with a solemn nod - she can see the memories of war flashing in his eyes too. Captain Jack Harkness stands to the other side of her; his own eyes glazed over with things from previous lives and previous times. He squeezes her other shoulder with a charming grin that only somewhat settles her nerves. 

Donna is in front of her, blocking her view from the scene before them - the nurturing look of a mother gleams in her eyes as she pulls out a handkerchief from her pocket. Aurelia takes the gift with numb fingers, unaware of just how much she’s cried, but thankful that when the tears end, at least she’s not alone anymore.

_ We will keep running; We will keep running; We will keep running to the One-way Freedom. We will keep rolling; We will keep rolling; We will keep rolling to the One-way Freedom. _

__


End file.
